It's rude to stare
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: Artemis isn't doing very well on her Science homework, and Wally decides to help. Sadly, Artemis's temper is rearing its head and Wally is in it's line of sight. Oneshot. Spitfire.


**Why do I even try to be funny. :l**

**Hey. Hey, guys. Guess what it is. MOAR SPITFIRE. I can't stop. They are just my OTP and I love them with every fiber of my being and I want to hug them and squeeze them and make them kiss more. Plus, I love Robin being a Spitfire shipper and showing that by trolling them.**

**Title: It's rude to stare**

**Characters/Pairings: Wally, Artemis, Spitfire**

**Summary: Artemis isn't doing very well on her Science homework, and Wally decides to help. Sadly, Artemis's temper is rearing its head and Wally is in it's line of sight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or it's characters.**

* * *

Artemis couldn't concentrate.

She sat in the living room of Mount Justice, disgruntled and down-right irritated. She had had a week and a half to do this homework. A week and a half, and when she finally starts making it (The night before it's due, but she's still doing it.), she can't focus. Just her luck that she had to do this the evening after waking up in a wooden shack, in the desert, with Wally West, with memory loss.

Oh. And he had called her beautiful.

She grumbled slightly, hands fumbling with the material in her hand that was supposed to be forming a model of a cell, but wasn't doing as it was told. Every time she applied glue to the flimsy red felt and pressed it onto her work so far, it would just fall onto the table. She growled, quite loudly, and tried again, but to no avail. It was like gravity was working extra hard that day, was in quite a bad mood for whatever reason and decided to take it out on the blonde archer.

Sometimes Artemis hated gravity.

She picked up the material once again and glared at it. Then at her model. Then at the glue she had gotten onto the table and failed to clean before it dried. Then she threw the material on the table and let out a noise that sounded a bit like 'Hmphurgah!' in a moment of frustration. She then continued to glare at it, planning out exactly what she would say to the creators of felt and PVA glue if she ever met them and wondering how long her detention will be when she goes to her science lesson the next day with no homework.

* * *

Wally started dumbly at his hands. He wasn't taking the events that had occurred earlier that day very well. In fact, he felt like someone had mixed his thoughts about in his brain with a sharp stick, merged some together and left him to try and clean up after them, not before dropping a thousand butterflies into his stomach.

It was a strange feeling.

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was so messed up. It not like anything _bad_ had happened. The mission hadn't been too much of a failure, really. They had just lost their memory, been attacked by their own team mate turned savage, been shot at by tanks, had M'gann attacked mentally by someone with a lot more training than her and had Kaldur almost die of dehydration.. Oh, also, he had flirted with Artemis. A lot.

He sighed, and at the same time his stomach growled, making him frown. He had forgotten that all he had had to eat since the mission was a pizza, a hot dog, a yoghurt, ten cookies and two power bars. Plus, he had been running painfully low on fuel when he got back to the cave. His stomach growled again, and suddenly the butterflies didn't seem like much of a problem any more. He stood and composed himself. Smile. No, grin. Yeah, grinning is good. Be cool, be confident, be normal. He breathed for a moment, before running for the kitchen.

His stomach dropped to the floor.

He stood in the doorway of the living room of the cave, plate piled with three sandwiches in hand, fourth sandwich halfway down his throat. He choked silently for a moment in his surprise, before his food went down and he tried to compose himself. As he had made his snacks, he had planned to sit on the couch and watch TV, maybe play a game or watch a DVD. (Scott Pilgrim Vs The World had always been a favourite. He found that Wallace was the funniest, and every time he thought that , he realized how coincidental that was. Good, though. Just goes to show that all people of that name are the best.) Now he saw that was not going to happen. He watched Artemis glare at something in her hand, before throwing it down on the table and making quite an annoyed sound. He had a thought, but hesitated. Doing this was probably signing his own death certificate. After a moment, he internally shrugged. If he had a chance of helping her, he should take it, right? So, being the gentleman he is, he walked over to her and took a seat beside her.

Artemis felt the sofa dip beside her and heard the sound of chewing. She didn't even have to look to see who it was, and closed her eyes, mentally counting to ten. She could not deal with him right now. First she gets angry at a piece of red felt, now _Wallace Rudolph West_ just has to come and make it worse. She shouldn't have expected otherwise, right? She felt his eyes boring into her, and decided to tolerate it...

She lasted two minutes.

"Wally, it's rude to stare," She snapped, opening her eyes and glaring at him, her voice cold and annoyed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that?" When her eyes met his, she felt a small jolt of ecstatic shock run through her. His eyes were like deep warm, pools that it was so easy to just get lost in. And Artemis found herself noticing that they were just so..._green_, like the colour of her costume. They started at each other for a second, Wally's face bright red with embarrassment. His mind was filled with '_Oh god oh god ohnonononono! She caught me looking at her! I'm dead! She's probably plotting my death right this second, oh god, what do I do?_' All that was filling Artemis's head, however, was '_...His eyes are so green. He's sitting rather close, isn't he? I wonder why._' She thought these things numbly, like she was in a dream. She soon wished she was in a dream, as half of her mind started screaming '_WHAT IS GOING ON?_' And, in a dream, everything always seemed to make sense. She hated being confused.

Wally quickly broke eye contact and stared at her elbow instead, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat. He was managing the stop blushing quite well, in his opinion. "I, uh, was going to see if I could help you with your science homework – I assume that it is science – but then I saw you glaring and thought I'd let you start to conversation...you know, so that you didn't kill me." He felt her glare daggers at him.

"How nice of you," She replied, her voice dripping with poisonous sarcasm. She didn't have the time for this. Honestly, couldn't he see that she was in a bad mood? She shook her head slightly. Everyone else could – even M'gann – but he seemed to be blind to it. "But I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Are you, Artemis Crock," Wally said slowly, like she was an idiot. Or, like he really could not comprehend what she was saying. Probably the latter. "the girl of mediocre intelligence, rejecting help from me, Wally West, the smartest, brainiest person that you know?"

Artemis smirked - she couldn't help it, he was just that egotistical. "It must be a first, Kid Idiot." She shook her head, facing her failed rocket and re-tying her hair. It was starting to come out, and her hair was oh so annoying when it was down. "Now, will you leave me alone? I want to get my homework done."

Wally shook his head. She was such an idiot for not accepting his help. Really, he was the smartest person in his year! His school, maybe (That is obviously his ego talking). So why wasn't she saying 'Thank you, Wally, that is very considerate of you.' '_Wait,_' He thought after a moment. '_That sounds more like M'gann._'He pondered over different ideas in his head, before deciding on one and smirking. In a flash (literally), Artemis's hair was blown out of it's half-finished ponytail and her whole supply of glue was gone. She narrowed her eyes and slowly turned round, anger rising by the minute. "Wally. Give. It. Back."

Wally, who was standing behind the sofa and fiddling with many pieces of felt, shook his head and tutted. "Really, you couldn't have chosen a worse brand. This is never going to work."

"Wally."

"I mean, really, why_ Stick-O-Matic_? What kind of name is _that_?"

"_Wally._"

"You couldn't have gotten proper glue, couldn't you? With this, you'll get a detention for late-"

"**Wally!**"

Waly's head snapped up from examining the glue bottle - which, he found, was the cheapest brand and was really some rip off that Artemis had mistaken with proper glue - and he gazed at her innocently. The same innocence registered in his voice. "What?"

Artemis seethed, and Wally swore he saw steam shooting out of her ears in time with her breathing. "_Wally._ Give me the glue or I swear to God, I will take you down to Hell personally and watch you rot in it's it's fire with a smile on my face."

Wally blinked at her. "What was that? I spaced out."

Artemis growled before leaping at him, feeling for the glue. wally ran out of the way and stopped in the kitchen, laughing at Artemis, who was sprawled out on the floor where he had just been. He stopped laughing, however, when she dragged herself onto her knees, face livid, and screamed "Wally, I am going to castrate you!" He gulped at the sheer rage of her tone.

"Now, Artemis, have you ever heard of a thing called anger management - oof!" He was interrupted as Artemis tackled him, shoving him onto his back of the island and grabbing the glue in the process.

"Ha! Got it!" She cheered, holing up the glue. She looked down to gloat at Wally, but as soon as she did, her face grew scarlet. She was half lying, half standing on Wally, who was half lying, half standing on the island in the center of the kitchen. Their faces were inches apart, and both their faces where the picture of embarrassment.

They stayed like this for a moment, too shocked to move. After a while, they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned their gazed towards the door, where they had sensed that the noise came from, and saw Robin standing their, smirking so wide that his face was going to split in half and failing at holding in his laughter.

"Sorry," He said between fits of laughter. "Am I interrupting?"

The evening after that mainly included Artemis and Wally chasing Robin around the cave, Robin cackling, Artemis and Wally throwing insults at him, using some quite...colourful language.

And the next day, when Artemis handed her homework to her teacher and the teacher her had said how much of an improvement it was, and asked if she had had any help, Artemis responded by blushing furiously, blurting "No!" and rushing back to her seat. To this day, no one in the class know exactly why she reacted like this, but get a good laugh out of it anyway.


End file.
